


30 Days of Drabbles

by happydaygirl



Series: Athos/ Aramis collection [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Athos/Aramis - Freeform, Drabbles, Friendship, Humour, Love, M/M, One Word Prompts, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: 30 days of Athos/Aramis drabbles- a mix of genres to suit all tastes, but no explicit smut...prompts welcomed!
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: Athos/ Aramis collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980433
Comments: 128
Kudos: 66





	1. Train

Porthos looks up as Aramis bursts into the office, red-faced and breathing heavily.

‘Where is he? Is he here?!’

‘Who? Did you just run here or something?’

‘I-‘ he grins as Athos walks on, coffee tray in hand. ‘Beat you! Told you I would!’

‘A train only goes so fast, you idiot!’ He rolls his eyes as he passes out the coffee before sitting on his chair.

‘Do I want to know?’ Porthos asks, amused.

‘Aramis bet me that he could get here faster running than I could on the train…’

‘And I was right!’

‘Just drink your coffee…’


	2. Heat

It’s been a long day, and this heatwave isn’t helping at all.

Athos has been in the car all day, parked on a corner watching a suspect- he’s hot, bothered, and ran out of supplies hours ago.

He’s rolled the window down but the breeze is non existent- sweat beads and rolls down his face. He’s going to melt here, fused to his seat forever…. He looks around as someone taps against the passenger window.

It’s Aramis- he throws down a large bottle of water and a punnet of grapes.

‘You angel…’ he says, grateful.

‘Love you too,’ Aramis smiles.


	3. Birthday

Another year gone. Another 365 days spent with the love of his life. Aramis sat back, smiling, as the lights to the living room clicked off and a ball of flickering orange light came through the door.

‘Happy birthday, darling,’ Athos said as he came closer, cake in hand.

‘You didn’t have to do this…’

‘No, but I wanted to- it’s your birthday. Now blow out the candles and make a wish.’

Aramis snorted and blew- Athos came to sit beside him, knife ready.

‘You do spoil me…’

‘You deserve nothing less. What was your wish?’

‘I think you know…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday prompt for Enigma TM- I’ve also posted this today as it’s my birthday today although I don’t have an Athos to bring me cake... :(
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	4. Mismatched

The work Christmas party is in full swing- booze is flowing, secret Santa’s have been exchanged, and now people are milling about dancing to the festive tunes.

Porthos drains his cup of punch and looks around. d’Artagnan and Constance are dancing by the tree…but where are Athos and Aramis?

He snorts as he watches Athos pull Aramis through the room, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

‘Where have you two been?’

‘Aramis found the mistletoe…’ Athos mutters, adjusting his tie as Aramis grins.

‘Hang on…weren’t you wearing a bow tie before, Athos?’ Porthos laughs as Athos turns red.


	5. Dance

The music is soft, the crowd swaying to the tune- Constance and d’Artagnan’s wedding had gone off without a hitch, and now the day had turned to balmy evening.

Athos, Porthos and Aramis sit to the side, looking on. They spot the happy couple, eyes only on each other, in the crowd.

The music changes- a waltz, slow and calming. Suddenly Aramis stands and turns to Athos, hands out.

‘Come on,’ he says, and Athos finds himself standing up. He smiles as Aramis leads him onto the floor. One day, he thinks as they dance. Once day this will be us at our own wedding…


	6. Sand

The hot, arid land seemed to hum with activity. Aramis was resting in the camp as his team awaited their next set of orders.

His uniform was caked in sand and grit, and he yearned for a good wash. He fished in his keepsake box all soldiers kept under their camp beds- picking out the picture he sat back and smiled down at the figure it showed. Athos hated having his picture taken, but had agreed since Aramis was leaving the next day.

He looked up as his sergeant approached. ‘Training exercise.’ He ordered. “Operation Savoy.”

‘Yes, Sir!’ Aramis affirmed- standing up, he tucked the picture in his trousers before moving off.


	7. Distractions

‘Aramis I’m trying to work.’

‘But it’s the weekend!’ Aramis says, huffing as he sits back on the sofa. Athos looks up from his papers, eyebrows raised. ‘I told you I’d be busy this weekend,’

Aramis chuckles as he leans forward and kisses Athos’ forehead, simultaneously pushing the pen from his partner’s hands. Athos sighs and looks up- this time the kiss hits him full in the mouth.

‘Surely I’m much more interesting than paperwork?’ Aramis enquires as he pulls back.

‘Look, just b-‘ Athos is once again cut off by a kiss. ‘Come here…’ he grins, pulling Aramis towards him.


	8. Forever

They’ve stopped each other from falling. Both their pasts used to whirl around like storms of pain and cloud. Savoy. Thomas. Anguish. Torment. Always swirling in their minds, threatening to drown them…

Until one held out a hand, a life raft, and the other grasped it. Coming together calmed their storms until they could feel the ground under their feet, could see the sky above their heads. Grey skies sometimes, blue skies other times.

They rescued one another. They help each other always- one picks up the other, brushes them down. They carry on. Fingers entwined, hearts in sync. Forever.


	9. Proposal

The room goes quiet. Diners turn around in the restaurant- Porthos and d’Artagnan, who have been in on this for months now, sit back smiling as Athos looks down, eyes wide, at Aramis. He’s on one knee beside him, a blue box in his hands.

‘You’ve honestly made me the happiest man alive throughout our years together. I cherish everything about you, and cannot imagine my life without you in it.’ Aramis says earnestly, face full of love. ‘Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?’

Athos nods mutely, eyes glassy as Aramis grins. ‘Of course I will.’


	10. Balloon

‘Oh god, what is that?!’ d’Artagnan turns in his swivel chair as a large inflatable chicken bobs through the corridor of the police station, making its way slowly toward their office.

Athos sighs deeply as he puts his pen down and sits back, face stoic, as Aramis pushes the balloon into the room, grinning.

‘Everyone, meet Helen the chicken!’

‘Why?’ Porthos asks, snorting.

‘Well, we were watching a documentary last night on farming, and Athos mentioned he’d like a chicken..’

‘A real one, I meant!’ Athos says, taking the string. ‘It’s very nice though,’ he smiles, much to Aramis’ delight.


	11. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about missing a day, I just completely forgot!

Aramis has been drinking. When Aramis drinks he gets quite…maudlin.

Athos sighs affectionately as Aramis leans his head against his shoulder, a lopsided smile on his lips. They’re sat on the sofa, three empty wines bottles between them.

‘Will you love me even when I’m old and wrinkly?’ He slurs.

Athos snorts, looks down at him. ‘Even when you are bald and your teeth have all fallen out, sweetheart,’ he promises, smiling as Aramis’ eyes go glassy.

‘Even when I can only eat rice and yoghurt?’

‘Together?’

‘No, separately.’

‘Ah. Well then yes, in that case.’ Athos grins, rolling his eyes.


	12. Cooking

The spicy smell drifting from the kitchen makes Athos’ mouth water in anticipation. He closes his book, eyes roving towards the door from his spot by the window as he watches Aramis’ shadow move around in the evening light.

‘What are you doing in there? He asks as he comes to stand by the door. ‘Smells delicious.’

‘Never you mind,’ Aramis grins, shaking his head.

‘Alright, keep your secrets…’ Athos snorts, trying to peer over his shoulder.

‘Oh, here…taste this…’ Aramis puts the spoon in his mouth. He closes his eyes in bliss.

‘I knew there was a reason I kept you around,’ he says, making Aramis snort.


	13. Birthday part 2

It’s raining, the streets are packed with tourists, and Athos just wants to go home. It’s d’Artagnan’s birthday tomorrow, and they’ve been tasked with getting him a present from the three of them. ‘How about a watch?’ He asks, wiping his face.

‘We’re not his parents!’ Aramis scoffs, looking around.

He grins and darts into a gift shop- Athos rolls his eyes as he comes out minutes later, bag in hand.

‘What is that?’

‘He’ll love it!’ Aramis laughs, pulling out a large, plastic policeman’s helmet.

‘He’s going to kill us…’ Athos says, a grin tugging at his own lips.


	14. Sleeve

‘I hate baking…’ Aramis moans as he dumps the spoon back into the bowl.

Athos looks up, red faced, from the recipe book.

‘The bake sale was your idea!’ He scolds, shutting the book with a snap.

‘I wanted to eat the cakes, not make them myself!’ Aramis sighs, wiping chocolate cake mix from his mouth with his sleeve, leaving a brown smudge.

‘You mean I could have just gone to the shop and brought bog standard cakes instead of spending my whole day off baking?!’ Athos sighs.

Aramis pulls him in for a chocolatey kiss. ‘Yeah, but you look good in an apron!’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who live in the UK- happy bank holiday Monday!


	15. Awake

Aramis has been up all night, sitting at the kitchen table staring at nothing in particular.

‘Come to bed, darling.’ Athos whispers, putting his arms around him and resting his chin on his head. There are often nights like this.

‘Later. Want to sit for a while…’

‘Do you want to be left alone?’

A pause. A deep breath, a haggard sigh. Aramis looks up. ‘No.’

Athos kisses the top of his head, smooths down his hair. He pulls out a chair. He sits, and clasps Aramis’ hand. They sit in silence, just the two of them, until morning comes.


	16. Boat

‘When I said I wanted a peaceful day out, this was not what I had in mind,’ Athos grumbled, tightening the grip on his oar.

‘Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?’ Aramis grinned from the other side of the rowboat. They were meandering down a canal in the autumn sun, with Aramis as lead boatswain. ‘Isn’t this fun?’ He smiled, looking around. ‘I should have taken my camera…’

‘If we tip over and I drown, I’m holding you personally responsible!’

‘Relax, it’s only three feet of water, ‘Thos!’

‘You can give me the kiss of life onboard instead, then….’


	17. Window

There’s glass in Aramis’ hair. Athos picks it off carefully, trying to ignore the pained hiss it elicits.

‘Fancy getting pushed out a window…’ he whispers, sinking back into the bath, Aramis’ head falling onto his chest as hot water flows around them. They’ve spent the evening in A&E and Athos is glad to be home. He brushes a hand across Aramis’ wet chest, over the grazes and the newly developing bruises there.

‘He shouldn’t have tried to run away from me, then…’

Athos smiles and puts his chin on Aramis’ head, closing his eyes as Aramis chuckles tiredly.


	18. Scare

‘No. No way am I going in there.’ Aramis states resolutely, shaking his head.

‘Come on, I’ll give you a fiver if you do?’ Porthos presses.

‘Nope.’

‘A tenner?’

‘No way!’

‘Alrighty, twenty and a bag of chips?’

Aramis smiles, his resolve already crumbling. ‘Athos has to come too!’

‘Don’t scream in my ear, alright? Athos sighs, before they both walk into the haunted house attraction.

Five minutes later Porthos guffaws as they both run out, ashen faced, an otherworldly screech at their backs.

‘Fun?’ He asks, laughing as Athos rubs his ear.

‘Never again!’ Aramis groans, shaking his head.


	19. Storm

As the rain starts thudding against their bedroom window, Athos knows the storm isn’t too far away. He feels Aramis tense beside him as the wind howls, his arm sneaking around Athos’ waist as he moves closer.

Athos kisses his temple, pulling him nearer. A flash of lightening illuminates their room: white light is cast on Aramis’ face-his eyes are wide as an almighty rumble of thunder follows it.

‘You’re alright, it’s alright…’ Athos soothes, tracing patterns on Aramis’ back. ‘Try and relax.’

It’s been six years since Savoy. Athos smooths Aramis’ hair as they try to drift off.


	20. Umbrella

It’s been raining solidly all day- Athos sighs as he opens his umbrella as he waits for Aramis to get out of the takeaway.

Loud thunder overhead makes him tense; he’s glad when Aramis appears and they begin to walk once Aramis puts his own umbrella up. It’s a dismal night and Athos is starting to feel gloomy. Suddenly Aramis veers off; Athos watches him approach a homeless person sheltering ina doorway- he smiles as Aramis hands her his umbrella before walking away.

‘This is why I love you,’ he smiles, entwining their fingers as he shares his umbrella for the walk home.


	21. Grasp

The first time Athos holds Aramis’ hand, it’s as they’re walking back to Aramis’ flat after their second date. The grasp is all fingers as Athos, emboldened by wine, makes his move. Aramis had smiled as he felt fingers lace up his palm as they’re walking along. Aramis had so far been the most tactile, so this is a welcome surprise for him.

He had waited patiently for a few seconds before enveloping Athos’ hand in his own, gentle but tight. He had swung their clasped hands between them, enjoying how Athos had relaxed more, a genuine smile crossing his beautiful face.


	22. Hands

Athos’ hands are soft and warm- He wraps them around Aramis’ wrist as they sit watching a late night film, fingers idly trailing down the back of his hand as he draws patterns on the skin. It’s been a long day- hot, arduous and draining.

They haven’t seen much of each other, and Athos is relieved that the day is nearly over.

He smiles as Aramis rests his head against his own, his cheek stubble scratchy on his forehead.

He sinks into the embrace, his fingers tracing the ring on Aramis’ left hand, a tired love rushing through his veins. 


	23. Leaves

It’s October, and the leaves, orange and crisp, are falling in droves.

The four of them walk through the park from football practice, sweaty and tired.

‘Pizza for lunch?’ Porthos asks, grinning as d’Artagnan nods enthusiastically.

‘I thought we played football to keep fit?’ Athos says, before he stops as he watches the other two try and hide sudden smiles, their eyes somewhere behind him.

‘What are y-‘ his voice is drowned out as Aramis dumps a huge handful of fallen leaves over his head, laughing loudly.

‘You’re such a child!’ Athos shouts, rolling his eyes as he pushes leaves from his hair.


	24. Comfort

Athos’ cold has been raging for a week now. Aramis looks down as Athos coughs wetly into yet another tissue, before he balls it up in his fist and snuggles closer to him.

‘You should be in bed, sweetheart…’ he says, pulling the blanket up to Athos’ chest and idly tracing patterns into the warmer than usual skin on his cheek as he reads his book.

‘You’re much comfier…’ Athos replies thickly, eyes closed as he breathes in Aramis’ scent, as well as the copious amount of vaporub on his chest.

Aramis smiles as he turns to his next page.


	25. Wedding

It was an intimate ceremony, just how they planned. They didn’t need to waste hundreds of pounds to show how much they meant to each other.

Porthos, d’Artagnan, Constance, Treville. A few others- they needed no one else.

They exchanged rings with shaky fingers, their hearts in their mouths as they spoke their vows- Aramis purposely forgetting the words, making them all laugh. Eyes only for each other. The meal was simple, nothing frivolous- they sat in their own world, encased in a bubble of pure love.

They danced to the song that had played on their first date, oblivious to all others.


	26. Street

It’s midnight. The streets are empty, save for two men meandering across the road, illuminated by the streetlights.

Aramis holds up Athos, who has been, as his old nan used to say, “on the sauce.’ He drifts across the pavement, eyes glassy.

‘One drink, you promised.’ Aramis says, pulling Athos closer. He knows what today is, of course he does. The anniversary of his brother’s murder.

Athos has been quiet all day, save for his promise to go easy when they went out.

‘Sorry...’ Athos slurs, voice strained as he moves closer.

‘Don’t be daft.’

‘Love you...’

‘Love you too…’


	27. Blanket

‘Aramis I’m warning you…’

‘I can’t help it, you’re hogging it all!’

‘Me?!’

‘Yes, you! I don’t even have a corner!’

‘My legs are freezing- I’ll put them on your back if you don’t give me some more blanket!’

‘Promise me you won’t steal it all?’

‘I can’t believe you’re still blaming me…’ Athos grumbles as he pulls back a modicum of duvet. ‘Did your mother never teach you to share?’ He hears Aramis huff in frustration and tries not to snort.

Suddenly strong arms are wrapped around his chest as Aramis snuggles up. ‘Now I’m warm…’ he smiles.


	28. Signs

Some days, Aramis shuts down. It can happen any time, and even he doesn’t know when. Athos has become attuned to this behaviour- he knows he can’t help it. He’s knows the signs- Aramis orders a black coffee instead of his normal latte. He rubs his hands down his trousers, a nervous tic. He taps his pen against his teeth. He spurns Athos when he tries to hold his hand.

Athos knows and understands- his time in the Army has changed him. He waits instead. Waits for Aramis to move, to put his head on his shoulder. To trust him.


	29. Twilight

Their shift ended at 3am, but both of them were too wired to sleep. They had spent the day investigating a nasty killing, and adrenaline still fizzed in their veins.

Athos headed straight into the kitchen to pour them both a glass of wine, downing most of his glass in two swallows before refilling it. Aramis followed on slowly, before flicking on the radio as Athos drank. He snorted as Aramis pulled on his hands- they danced to the music, Aramis grinning as Athos squirmed self consciously, before finally relaxing as Aramis pulled him in for a much needed embrace.


	30. Light

Aramis is the light to his darkness. He knows it’s cliche but it’s true. He knows what the others think of him- stoic, unapproachable, hard to reach emotionally. He’s all of those things, he can agree, sometimes.

Other times he yearns for touch, for someone to tell him things will turn out alright. He gets tired of being strong, of being calm. He wants someone to take his hand, to lead him through the forest of his mind until they reach the sun.

Aramis does this, and more besides- as he watches his partner sleep soundly beside him, he thinks how lucky he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a final comment below if you’d like, I’d love to hear any feedback, considering this is my first time doing drabbles
> 
> Thanks again! Take care 💚💚


End file.
